


The Sun and the Moon

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: My first Tegoshige fic. It's just a test of the pen, so to say. I wanted to write something small and light before diving head first into long stories.





	

_“I try hard to show off my sex appeal like that but you know, lately Shige is sexy without doing anything at all! (laugh) Like when he's playing his guitar all quietly like he was doing before. It's a totally opposite sex appeal from mine though. If my sex appeal is like the sun, Shige's is like the moon.”_

“The Sun and the Moon?” Shige asks as he puts the magazine aside. 

“Yeah. Why?” Tegoshi looks at him curiously.

“Well, just that they aren’t really opposites. The Sun is a star and the moon is just a satellite. The Sun provides light and warmth. Without it life on Earth wouldn’t exist. While the Moon… it only reflects the Sun’s light. Nobody would care if it disappeared.” The last phrase comes out bitter somehow.

“Hmm… I guess you’re right.” Tegoshi seems deep in thought for a few seconds. “But, wouldn’t it be very dark at night without it? Its presence is comforting. It’s mysterious and alluring and surely there are people who like the Moon more.” 

Shige looks at Tegoshi trying to understand whether he means something by it, something more. But Tegoshi looks perfectly gullible, eyes wide and innocent. Shige thinks it must be his wishful thinking. 

“Either way they never meet.” Shige says quietly, more to himself as he leaves the room.

He forgets about this conversation and it’s only weeks later, as he and Tegoshi are in the park for an outdoors photoshoot that something makes him remember it. It’s warm and the sun shines brightly. Tegoshi poses for the cameras smiling and changing poses after every shot like a professional model. He really seems to enjoy this while Shige just wants this to be over so he could go home and read a book. It’s days like this that make him doubt his career choice. 

“Shige! Shige! Shige!” Tegoshi runs up to him with an excitement of a 5-year old and Shige remembers the reason why he could never hate him.

“What is it?”

“Look!” Tegoshi grabs his arm and points up. Shige squints. There, in the clear blue sky he sees the sun and the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation credit for the quote: spilledmilk25 (POPOLO 2013.03 – Sexy)


End file.
